1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a telescopic tube, especially to a telescopic tube with a quick release locking mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional telescopic tube, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,698,698, is used in a stand to make the stand's height adjustable but either comprises a numerous parts in a complex structure or is susceptible to unpredictable and unexpected malfunction. The complex structure and numerous parts make the conventional telescopic tube difficult to fabricate.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a telescopic tube to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.